


Скрепление сделки по асгардски

by Tivissa



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-20
Updated: 2012-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-26 11:27:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tivissa/pseuds/Tivissa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP бессмысленный и беспощадный</p>
            </blockquote>





	Скрепление сделки по асгардски

**Author's Note:**

> Автору снесло крышу от этого арта http://s019.radikal.ru/i628/1205/0e/c18b44523a69.jpg

Целый мир стоял перед ним на коленях. Легендарный Мидгард, который защищали всеблагие асгардские боги, не жалея живота своего, от ужасов бесконечной вселенной. Драгоценная голубая жемчужина, столь милая сердцу Одина, теперь находилась в его руке и в его власти.  
  
Он мог одним движением уничтожить людей, оставить Серединный мир безжизненным и пустым, а мог заставить их молиться себе, пресмыкаться и забыть о собственном достоинстве, а самых непокорных и гордых убивать долго и мучительно, растягивая пытки до бесконечности. Несколько кандидатов для этого незабываемого шоу надежно были посажены на цепь в подвалах царской резиденции, возведенной Локи одним движением руки. Безумцев, посмевших бросить ему вызов. И если он пожелает, то их смерть усладит божественный взор, и послужит поучительным примером жалким существам этого мира.  
  
Если он, конечно, того пожелает. Прелесть его сегодняшнего положения состояла в том, что все теперь зависело только от его желаний.  
  
Могущество сосредоточилось на кончиках пальцев и звенело во всем теле. Торжество пело в нем, заполняя сверху донизу. Он смог поставить мир на колени, он смог обуздать небесный огонь, он смог посадить на привязь молнию и гром. Он держал на цепи могучего Тора, возлюбленного брата и ненавистного соперника. Он физически чувствовал, как магические оковы сдерживают эту могучую силу, не позволяя вырваться на свободу, и как она бьется о невидимую преграду беспомощная перед его магическим искусством.  
  
Тонкие пальцы зарылись в роскошную золотую гриву, перебирая спутанные пряди и наслаждаясь их тяжестью. Тор смотрел исподлобья и тяжело дышал, его длинные волосы были влажны от пота. Пленник следил за своим тюремщиком, следил молча, потому что устав от бесконечных увещеваний и душеспасительных речей Локи заткнул Тору рот стальным намордником, пресекая никому ненужные разговоры. Но все равно становилось неуютно от голубого, как летнее небо Мидгарда, взгляда, наполненного неуместным состраданием и чистым, незамутненным недоумением. Пора было наполнить его новым содержанием.  
  
Он скользнул за спину своего божественного пленника. Рука сжалась в кулак и с силой дернула на себя белокурую голову, невольный глухой стон и слезы почти детской обиды послужили усладой сердцу. Посох распорол футболку от ворота до пояса брюк, оставляя за собой глубокую кровоточащую царапину. Язык слизнул каплю пота на сильной шее, тонкие губы прижались к уху:  
  
\- У тебя есть шанс подарить легкую смерть своим жалким соратникам, а твоей Джейн жизнь. Прими мои условия, и мы договоримся… брат…  
  
И упрямая голова, никогда не склонявшаяся перед врагами или друзьями, беспомощно кивнула, признавая чужую власть. Цепи в тот же миг ослабели и бросили Тора к ногам победителя.  
  
\- Я хочу, чтобы ты желал этого, так же как и я сам. Еще не забыл, как это делается? А то возможно тоска по смертной сделала тебя бессильным? Или теперь это знакомо тебе намного лучше, чем прежде? - ядовитая усмешка в голосе заставила Тора выпрямиться и держаться с достоинством, насколько это было возможно.  
  
Незаметный взмах рукой и воздух уплотнился, превращаясь в тонкие линии, которые сплелись сначала в замысловатый узор, а потом в легкое изящное кресло. Локи по-хозяйски развалился в нем, внимательно и бесцеремонно разглядывая своего пленника:  
  
\- По-моему слишком много одежды. Тем более она мидгарская.  
  
Ткань растаяла словно лед под полуденным солнцем, темные капли свернулись и сползли с Тора юркими змеями, испаряясь и пропадая, едва достигнув пола, оставляя его обнаженным и уязвимым для бесстыдного взгляда. Жадный взгляд скользнул по телу как прикосновение, заранее предвкушая унижение и беспомощность пленника.  
  
\- Я жду.  
  
Тор тяжело вздохнул, словно пересиливая себя, встал на колени, сел на пятки, расслабился и опустил руку на пах. Длины цепей сейчас достаточно лишь для того, чтобы дотронуться до себя, показать тюремщику «забавное» представление. Ладонь легла на вялый член, заполняя низ живота тянущим томлением, начала двигаться. Он зажмурился, призывая спасительную фантазию, но звонкая пощечина заставила глаза раскрыться.  
  
\- Смотри на меня. Слышишь! Не смей думать о ней! Или о ком-то еще!  
  
Скула гудела от удара, тело звенело от гнева, но он не отвел взгляда от яростных зеленых глаз, когда заставил ствол налиться кровью и затвердеть от желания.  
  
Когда головка начала истекать и прижалась к животу, цепи сильно дернули запястья, двигаясь словно живые, и скрутили руки за спиной, оставляя жертву беспомощной. Основание члена плотно зафиксировало тяжелым золотым кольцом, не позволяя возбуждению отхлынуть или исчезнуть.  
  
\- Для царского сына - всё самое лучшее.  
  
Локи уже не сидел в кресле, он уже склонился над Тором, обжигая дыханием, и вел пальцем по напряженной плоти, от золотистых волос в паху на самый верх, собирая смазку.  
  
\- А ты всегда был щедро одарен, братец. Весьма щедро, - изящный палец отправился в рот, пробуя чужую, пусть и вынужденную, похоть на вкус. - Сладко. Месть всегда сладка, брат.  
  
Доспех и одежды Локи заблистали солнечными лучами, ослепляя и медленно разоблачая худощавое, гибкое тело. Словно женщина раздевалась перед своим возлюбленным в любовном алькове. Он позволил рассмотреть себя, убедиться в своих намерениях, а потом набросился на брата, точно голодный зверь. Больно кусал и всасывал белоснежную кожу, любуясь алеющими метками. Щипал, не жалея, до синяков и царапал до кровавых полос грудь и живот. Прижимался и терся. Подобно змее обвивал Тора, не позволяя уклониться ни от одного прикосновения, ни от одного поцелуя. Жадный рот, наконец, добрался до мужского естества брата, и теперь вбирал глубоко и сильно, Локи регулярно посматривая вверх, наслаждаясь реакцией и глухими стонами. А потом он опустился сверху сам, принимая член Тора в себя, позволяя измученной плоти погрузиться в горячую глубину до самого конца.  
  
\- А ты хорош, братец. Очень хорош. И для меня достаточно большой.  
  
Локи выгибался, двигаясь вверх и вниз, кричал от удовольствия, цепляясь за широкие плечи, оставляя глубокие царапины. Он слышал, как исступленно бьется сердце Тора, и наслаждался его возбуждением и ненавистью, бессилием и болью от невозможности всё прекратить, остановить творившееся безумие. Он то прижимал белокурую голову к своей груди, то дергал ее за тяжелые пряди назад, чтобы увидеть глаза. Он растянул изощренную пытку наслаждением надолго и, кончая на живот Тора, ослабил золотое магическое кольцо на основании члена пленника. Тор кончил вместе с Локи и тут же зарычал от гнева и отчаянья. И даже намордник не смог заглушить звуки ярости.  
  
Локи поднялся и выпрямился. Он возвышался над жертвой, насмешливо разглядывая. Полосы света окутали его, очищая и облачая в царский доспех. Цепи снова ослабли, бросая пленника к ногам мучителя. Он улыбнулся и тронул брата носком сапога, Тор приглушенно зарычал и дернулся, пытаясь отклониться.  
  
\- Мне понравилось, брат, как ты заключаешь сделки. Завтра мы снова проведем переговоры, и возможно, ты подаришь друзьям еще один день жизни. И своей Джейн тоже.


End file.
